Were Ready!
by NotSoSummer
Summary: Are they ready for the next step? Or is whats coming next to much for them to handle. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Sam woke up with the sunrays shining through the curtains. He was finally content with his life he had a beautiful girlfriend( hopefully soon to be fiancé), an amazing job as a web-designer, and an apartment overlooking central park. He was over the moon because the weekend coming up was going to be the weekend he proposed to his girl. **His Girl** oh how he loved saying that. finally fully waking up he looked over and realized she wasnt even there.

"Mercy?" Sam got up and walked to the bathroom where he found her sitting on the floor,deep in though.

"Mercy, Baby whats wrong." they made eye contact and he could see her swollen eyes. He knew she had been crying, she gave him a weak smile that he returned, but at soon as it had happen her head was in the toilet bowl and she was violently vomiting. Sam Imediatly went to her side and rubbed her back tell she finally stopped.

"I'm sorry Sam, ill be fine give me 20 min. and ill be ready to go out to eat." Sam was so surprised she even had energy to stand let alone go out to eat after she was throwing up that much.

"Babe, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Sam,I'm fine we-" Sam could no longer take her nonsense, if it was up to her she would never take a break and Sam knew it.

"No Mercedes you staying in bed you need your rest," He kissed her forehead and led her to the bed." how about this, you have a day of rest ill get your favorite foods from the store and you can lie back and watch T.V." he brushed her hair back and tucked her into bed, even when sick she seemed to have a glow to her.

" Sam, I'll be fine if you just give me 20 min."

" No! I'm putting my foot down you are going to stay in this bed whether you like it or not."

"Fine."

"Ok ill be back in a hour" he kissed her threw on a T-shirt and jeans and left the apartment.

* * *

Mercedes sat in bed for a few minutes before getting up and going back into the bathroom. She went into the back of the cabinet and pulled out a box she has been hiding down there for the past few weeks. She put the box on the bathroom counter and went back to the thoughts she was having right before Sam founder her in the bathroom.

' _What am I going to do if I am pregnant? There is no way im not pregnant. Crap! What is Sam going to say? I am being ridiculous Sams been talking about having kids since we moved in together. Ok Mercedes, take the test and then can figure it out from there. Ok here I go.'_

Mercedes took the test and sat it on the counter, she decided to keep herself occupies so she went to the living room and turned on the television...

Twenty minutes later Mercedes woke up to the sound of Sam rushing thru the door with two bags full of groceries. Even though she was still groggy from her nap she got up to help Sam with the bags.

" You don't have to help baby Im just going to put these down real quick, I forgot to use the bathroom before I left Im about to pee myself." Sam put the bags down, took off and ran to the bathroom.

Somewhere between putting away the peanut butter and hearing the bathroom door shut she realized what she let Sam walk into. The longest 2 min of silence passed tell she heard the door open. The moment she was dreading has finally came.

"Mercedes?"

* * *

**Ok this is my first story tell me what you think and if i should keep on writing. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Mercedes?"

Mercedes stood frozen as Sam slowly walked into the kitchen holding the small stick that Mercedes really wished didn't exist. When she finally gained control of her legs again, she started to make her way to Sam. He looked up from the stick with a pale face and Mercedes felt her stomach drop. All the previous emotions came running back into her head, _'Look at him, why am I so stupid I should have hidden the test.' _

"Sam Im-"

" Why didnt you tell before that you thought you were pregnant."

"I... I didn't want to worry you." Mercedes stuttered now more nervous than she was a few minutes ago.

"Worry, of corse I would worry. I worry about you all the time. I worry when you go off to work, I worry when you dont text me back right away, and I especially worry when you keep secrets from me! But me worrying does not give you an excuse to not tell me!"Mercedes wencied at his escalating tone.

She knew he was frustrated, But the fact she did not yet know what the test read was starting to frustrate her. Tears were starting in her eyes when Sam pulled her into his chest and held on to her like his life depended on it.

" I love you Mercedes." He whispered into her hair

After a few moments of them taking in each other Mercedes looked up at Sam. And saw his face was peaceful as he looked back down at her.

"Baby. I can't belive were having a Baby." He whispered as he kissed her and whipped the trails the tears left on her cheeks and gave her a wide grin."WERE HAVING A BABY!" He picked her up and spun her around.

There was two things she couldn't belive how Sam went from angry to jumping for joy in such a short period, but she guessed that was her fault. And two, even though it was less surprising it was still a shock that she is pregnant. Sam continued to kiss her all over her face tell they slowly sat on the couch.

" Sam I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was just afraid of how you would react." She said as she cuddled into his chest, he rapped his arm around her and pulled her in as close as possible.

" Mercy, you should never be afraid to tell me anything. I love you. And I love our baby, there is nothing that you can say that will stop promis me that you will never keep something this big from me again." Sam lifted Mercedes chin so he could look her in the eyes.

" I promise. And Sam?"

"Hmm?"

" I love you."

"Love you too Merc." Mercedes laid her head back on his chest knowing everything was going to be fine. Then her stomach disturbed the sweet moment they were having.

" Sammy."

"Yea Baby"

" I'm Starving"

* * *

**Thanks for the Reviews and Follows and Favorite. Im going to keep this story short and sweet but im going to do another Samcedes pregnant story and it will he longer. And I was also planning on doing a series of one shots so if you have a Samcedes one-shot you want me to write send them in. And there will be one more chapter of Were Ready it is going to be smut so get ready. Review! Please I need them. Send in your Ideas! Thanks so much for reading hope you guys liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok Last Chapter and then I'm moving on to my series of one Shots. remember send in any ideas for the one shots I need them. Thanks for reading this.**

* * *

It has been six months since Sam and Mercedes found out they were expecting a child and everything was running smooth. Mercedes would be either eating, sleeping, or all over Sam. After being on bed rest for the last month of her pregnancy it seemed she was trying everything to get the baby to come out. She started doing yoga, wich she hates, she just was willing to do anything to enduece her labor. She hated being on bed rest more than anything. And not only that but she also hated Sam doing everything for her, it was driving her insane and she was ready for the baby to get here already.

The doctor said the baby should be here any day, and now she was more than impatient. In her last attempt to help the baby move along she decided to read an online article titled 'Get It Out Now' she was just finishing the article when Sam was walking in their home. And the Article gave her one idea.

"Hey, Babe." He said as he approached their bed looking beat. She had her devious smile on that Sam failed to notice when her walked into the room. He sat on his side of the bed and began slowly taking his shoes off as Mercedes crawled behind him.

" Hi, you look exhausted." Mercedes began kissing his neck and Sam knew what she was doing because he was slowly beginning to recharge with every kiss she planted.

" Do I ? because I no longer feel tired." Sam rolled over on top of her and began kissing and sucking on her neck. Sam had no patience when it came to Him and Mercedes being intimate during her pregnancy. There was something about them becoming together in one with the baby that drove him wild. He began grinding his erection into her and snatching every piece of clothing on her body and throwing them across the room.

"God, Sam... I.. I need you.. now."

Mercedes felt like she was ready to explode. He entered her and within minutes they were both toppling over the edge. Once they gathered their breaths they held each other and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Mercedes woke up a few hours later in searing back pain. She looked over at the clock and saw it was 1AM. She looked over and saw Sam still asleep with a grin on his face and immediately knew he was dreaming about their earlier activity. Another pain shot up her spine and she looked down to see a wet puddle under neath her. _'Did I pee myself, or Oh my gosh!'. _She turned over and shook Sam who was refusing to wake up. She got up and started to get dressed.

" Sam if you dont get up now or im leaving and having this baby without you." Sam heard those words and shot up out of bed.

" Wait, do you mean.. wait.. Are you sure Mercedes?" She leaned in to Sam with the most deadly eyes he has ever seen.

" Sam, dont make me say it twice."

* * *

**Ok Thank you all and Please Review and send me suggestions for the one shots. This story was rushed because I wanted to get it over with so Sorry about that. But thanks again for those who read it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys. Ok this is my last attempt. Please!Please!Please! Send me ideas for my stories and thank you for following , favoring and leaving comments. But I still need Ideas. So Please Comment/ Messege me so I Can start writing again.! Im need your help.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there. ok im planning on posting a story and a short continuation of what happens to Mercy and Sam after the baby. But i need your help. Im either going to do a Jane Eyre type story, Sam is and Mercedes as Jane and it will be based in that but not exactly. Or I can do Scandal I love the show and I want to do a story were Mercedes is Olivia Pope and Sam Is the Prez. well please vote soon! Ill be writing the one that gets at least 5 votes thanks yall**


End file.
